


Christmas Calendar

by Nofanficnova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SHEITH - Freeform, keith is a dancer and shiro is a personal trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofanficnova/pseuds/Nofanficnova
Summary: Both Shiro and Keith have a busy schedule thanks to their jobs, so they have decided to make small gifts for every day as they wait for their Christmas Holiday together.





	1. Day 1 and 2

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Keith and Shiro to be happy and live together so here's some Holiday fluff!
> 
> This is not beta'ed, if you find mistakes please tell me so they'll be fixed c:  
> Hope you enjoy!

#### ~ December 1st ~

Alarm clock rings. One of two figures lying in bed lifts his hand to turn it off. He sighs, sits up and opens his eyes to look at the person next to him. 

“Good morning and happy December”, Shiro says before pecking Keith’s lips. These days mornings felt precious, because they didn’t much see each other during the day thanks to different work schedules. Keith groans and pulls the blanket over him, mumbling, “Don’t wanna get up yet…” Shiro shakes his head a little and chuckles.  
“Five minutes. I’ll bring your coffee here”, he promises as he gets up from the bed.

Their apartment isn’t big, but it’s the perfect size for them. Having a separate bedroom is already plenty enough, and their kitchen is big enough for Shiro to move freely while cooking.  
As Shiro walks to the coffee machine, he can’t help but to look at the huge Christmas calendar on their dining table. Should he open it before work or after? Patience is always good, but then again he could use something to brighten up his work day. Shiro decides it’s a good idea to open his first gift while waiting for the coffee to be ready. He’s really glad about his choice. 

On a note, next to a muscled stick figure with Shiro's haircut is written ‘Happy first of December. Hope you have a good day at the gym and kick everyone’s ass. Love you. - Keith’

Keith drinks his coffee slowly, hoping to feel human enough before Shiro goes to work. Luckily he does, so he gets to see the older one to the door and give a goodbye kiss.  
“Have a good day at work”, he wishes and earns a smile.  
“You too”, Shiro says before leaving their apartment. Keith has a tiny smile on his face as he goes to eat breakfast. For a while he stares at their calendar before deciding to open his first gift. He shakes his head after reading the note and chuckles. Typical Shiro.

‘Happy first of December to my favorite dancer. Remember to eat properly and have fun. Love, Shiro’

#### ~ December 2nd ~

Shiro is really glad that he’s more or less a morning person, or at least more than Keith. That gives him time to go and get the present he has prepared before Keith wakes up.

“Keith, time to wake up. I brought you coffee”, Shiro calls. It’s surprisingly effective, because slowly Keith sits up with a yawn and opens his eyes.  
“Shiro, this is more than coffee”, he says with a smile as he looks at the tray the other man is carrying. Shiro chuckles softly.  
“Well, I couldn’t put it in a gift box now could I?” he says as he puts the tray on Keith’s lap.  
“Fine, you’re right. But a breakfast in bed and a cactus on day two? I’m a little worried what you have planned for the other days”, Keith admits and earns a laugh from Shiro.  
“Eat up, I’ll go open my gift for today and go to work”, Shiro smiles and pecks his lover’s lips before disappearing to the kitchen. 

Keith is calmly eating his breakfast when Shiro runs back to the bedroom, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Are you serious?” he asks when Keith turns to look at him.  
“No, I just wanted you to get your hopes up”, Keith jokes and almost right away feels Shiro’s lips against his.  
“And you said my gift for today was too big”, Shiro laughs. “Getting me a front row seat at your performance is one of the greatest gifts anyone has given me.”  
“It’s really not that big”, Keith tries, but Shiro shakes his head.  
“You have never let me see you dance that close before. … I mean official dance shows”, he corrects. “Thank you.”  
The younger one smiles and pulls Shiro into a kiss, that he has to cut short.  
“Work now, kisses later”, he promises. Shiro makes sure he keeps that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow I actually published this after thinking about it for days-- (and yay for my first published work here!) I want to write all days (so 24 or 25 chapters lmao) but we'll see how much time I have before Christmas!!  
> Please comment what you think or come say hi to me on twitter @NoVoltronNova! Thanks for reading!!


	2. Day 5 and 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practical gifts can be hard to accept, no matter how useful.  
> And showing said gift to a friend is a mistake.

#### December 5th

“I can’t believe I’m up before you”, Keith says with amusement in his voice as he brings a tray to their bed, where a messy-haired Shiro has just sat up.  
“Oh come on, for once I have an evening shift so I’m going to fully enjoy my slow morning”, he smiles, fully enjoying the fact that he’s getting to eat breakfast in bed.

Shiro can’t help but to notice the small gift box next to his plate of scrambled eggs.  
“I don’t get a plant?” he asks and earns a smirk.  
“You already have your personal cactus, I think you don’t need more”, Keith reasons and pecks Shiro’s lips, making the older man chuckle because of his words.  
“I need to get ready for work, enjoy your breakfast”, he says before leaving Shiro to eat his meal. 

While Keith drinks his morning coffee, he tries opening his gift with one hand. It’s surprisingly easy, and he has to wonder if Shiro has packed it lightly without thinking or if he just knows Keith well enough to tell he doesn’t have enough patience to use any scissors to help opening packages. Probably the latter option.  
Even the gift suggests Shiro has barely any trust with Keith’s patience.  
“A new glass for my phone? Really, Shiro?” Keith shouts to the bedroom and hears a soft laugh. Well at least someone’s amused.  
“You’re the one who wanted at least some gifts to be practical”, Shiro shouts back, “And you also said you need that because the old one is broken!”  
Keith has to admit Shiro has a point.  
“Okay this is useful but still, this is a two-pack so it’s as if you’re saying I break them easily”, Keith shouts but lowers his voice when he sees Shiro walking to the kitchen.

“You do break them easily. And as if you’re one to speak, you got me this”, Shiro points at the shaving gel in his hand. Keith just shrugs with a smirk.  
“You said you were running out. And I prefer it when your chin is smooth”, he admits. “Though if you want a beard, I won’t say no.”  
“Didn’t know you have a beard kink, baby”, Shiro chuckles as he evades an empty gift box that Keith throws at him.  
“You say I have a kink for everything, although you should know them already well enough.”  
Shiro hums and moves behind Keith so he can kiss along his neck and lightly tug Keith’s hair, thinking how much he loves the fact that Keith has long hair enough for that.

Keith ends up being late from work. Not much, but enough for him to feel embarrassed about it, especially with a hickey on his neck he didn’t have time to cover up.

Shiro gets a scolding for being careless that night.

#### December 6th

The next morning Shiro is gifted a new razor, while Keith gets a phone case that should protect the phone if it falls. This time they make sure not to be late although they end up having a playful debate about how useful their gifts really are. 

“I can’t believe he got you a phone case with embarrassing constellation that looks like his initials. No wait, that I can believe. What I /can’t/ believe is you actually using that”, Keith’s coworker and the worst possible friend Lance laughs when he sees the black-haired use his phone on their break.  
“Shut up, I needed a new case so this is just handy”, Keith grumbles and doesn’t lift his gaze for even a second from his phone.  
“Yeah right. It being handy is definitely the reason why you’re trying to decide what picture of your boyfriend would match with it so you can set it as your wallpaper”, Lance smirks knowingly.  
“How did you even know--” Keith stares at his friend, but Lance just points behind him. Oh. A mirror.  
“You’re supposed to be the one who pays attention to his surroundings”, Lance laughs, “can’t really blame you though. If I had a boyfriend like that, I wouldn’t notice the rest of the world around me either.”  
“I notice the world around me!” Keith tries.  
“Don’t even try. Unless you mean Shiro by the world. The way you look at him tells everything.”

The next break Keith notices a text message from Shiro. He starts to reply but his thinking process is cut short because of a loud sigh.  
“What now, Lance?” he asks and looks at the other dancer.  
“Seriously, Keith? Even a message from him makes you like that?” Lance shakes his head.  
“Like what?”  
“You don’t even realize it? Man, you’ve fallen deep”, Lance laughs and waves his hand before leaving a confused Keith alone in the room.

After work Keith steps outside, feeling exhausted, but there’s a familiar face waiting for him who causes his lips to curl up in a smile.  
“What are you doing here? I thought you went home already”, he has to stop himself from just running to him and just waits for him to walk closer.  
“Well in your text you said Chinese food would be good, so I thought we could go to the restaurant near here”, Shiro explains with a smile as he takes a hold of his lover’s hand lightly. Keith feels like they could be the only ones in the world, and it feels perfect. 

Of course Lance comes outside just then, looks at the two for a moment, then smirks.  
“Get a room, you sappy old men. Those looks are too much”, he shakes his head as he passes by.  
“Old men-- Lance I’m just a year older than you!” Keith shouts after him but before he can run after his foul-mouthed friend, Shiro’s hand stops him.  
“Just ignore him, let’s go eat dinner”, Shiro suggests with a smile that makes Keith melt every time.  
“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty sure I won't have time to write every day (which is why these are 5th and 6th days!), but I'm trying to make at least 12 of them! I have at most of the gift ideas written down so I should be able to upload all of them before Christmas (*´ω`*)
> 
> Come say hi on twitter @NoVoltronNova!!


	3. Day 9 and 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe isn't always as romantic gesture as one might think. Protein bars are good, though.

#### December 9th

‘Do you want to kiss under the mistletoe?’ reads on a note on the kitchen table. Curious, Keith ignores the breakfast next to the note and goes straight to his gift. … And wishes he hadn’t just opened it. Bright green boxers with mistletoes printed on. Keith has to give some credit to Shiro for getting his size right, but still. Shiro is so going to hear about this. Although, when Keith thinks about what he has packaged for Shiro’s gift, he isn’t completely sure which one of them is going to hear and about what.

 

Shiro is talking about their gift exchange to his friend Matt, who luckily happens to be his regular client. At that moment Matt briefly considers changing his personal trainer though, it’s getting a little difficult to listen to how grossly in love his friend is.  
“Okay, so what cute shit he got you today?” Matt ends up asking as he’s stretching out after their workout.  
“I haven’t opened it yet”, Shiro answers.  
“I hope it’s something terrible”, Matt admits, but because Shiro glares at him, he chuckles and continues, “just because those boxers sound completely awful. Where did you even find them?”  
“Online, of course. I was really worried what they might be, but they’re so much better in real life than in those product pictures”, Shiro laughs.

He has agreed to have lunch with Matt, since his friend is his last customer before his break. Matt forces him to bring the present with him, just so he can see if it’s awful or not. It’s clear how excited the other man is, although he tries to hide it. They have known each other for too many years for Shiro not to notice how his friend really is feeling. Shiro has to admit to himself that he, too, is quite curious to see what his gift is.

“So, open it”, Matt urges after they’ve finished their meals. Shiro sighs in defeat, and amusement, before taking the package from his bag. With quick movements of his hands, he opens the wrapping paper in order to reveal something definitely better than his gift to Keith.  
“Look at these, Matt!”  
“Socks?”  
“Something much better than just ordinary socks!” Shiro says with a huge smile on his face. The socks are definitely more than just ordinary socks. They have Santa Claus on them, though it’s not just any ordinary Santa. That Santa Claus is without shirt and has some ripped abs.  
“Shiro, my man, I have to be honest with you. Those socks are terrible and so are you for liking them”, Matt laughs and shakes his head. “I should go, I have to get to work soon. See you next week”, he promises and after he has left enough money to pay for his lunch, leaves Shiro alone to admire his gift.

 

When Shiro gets home, there’s a pleasant surprise right at the door. Black boots are lying on the floor, clearly taken off in a rush. Keith.  
“Honey, I’m home”, Shiro shouts. He will probably never get tired of saying that, as cheesy as it is to announce.  
“Welcome home”, comes Keith’s response from their bedroom. Wait. What was he doing in there? Shiro’s mind starts to wander as he takes off his shoes and coat in order to get to his lover.

He opens the door to the bedroom and looks around. Oh. Oh no.  
“Keith, is this necessary?” he asks as he looks at the black haired man.  
“Definitely”, Keith answers with a smirk. His new boxers are hanging from the ceiling light and underneath them Keith is standing, clearly waiting for Shiro.

“You promised me a kiss”, he explains while Shiro walks towards him in order to close the distance.  
“I did do that”, Shiro admits and wraps his arms around Keith. 

He starts by kissing Keith’s forehead. Then both eyelids after he has urged the other one to close his eyes, nose, cheeks, jawline, cheeks… And then the corners of the mouth before finally kissing his lover on his lips. Keith happily responds by putting his hands on Shiro’s shoulders and kisses back.  
When they pull away after a while, they just silently look at each other with a smile.  
“But seriously Shiro, those are the worst gift you’ve ever given. You know I prefer wearing briefs.”

#### December 13th

Shiro has had a really tiring day at work, so he’s extra happy about the gift Keith has given. A protein bar with a note ‘I love you’ might not seem much but when you’ve worked out basically the whole day it’s really a blessing. Shiro has to ask Keith to continue with this gift because it would be useful to have even after holidays. He would just forget on the rare occasions he has to go for grocery shopping. They have silently just agreed that Keith should do it, since he is the one who cooks in the house. Well, Shiro has barely a permission to go to the kitchen after almost causing a fire by overheating popcorn. Keith sometimes asks how he even survived before they started dating. Shiro doesn’t necessarily want to admit how well-used his microwave was before meeting the dancer.

 

As he opens the door to their apartment Shiro feels like the small joy from his own gift is about to be cut short, because his lover is waiting for him with an unhappy expression on his face.

“Are you implying that I smell?” Keith asks Shiro when the older one has come inside and closed the door. In Keith’s hands there’s a bath bomb. Shiro can’t help but to smile, and decides to answer to the question in a much better way than with a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’. He takes off his shoes, walks to his lover and sniffs loudly Keith’s hair after kissing the other’s forehead.  
“No, you still smell good”, he laughs when Keith scowls at him. “To be honest, I kind of bought that for us. It might be fun to try it out together since we have a bathtub here.” That gets Keith to really think about Shiro's words for a while. The older one really has his ways with words, which sometimes is a blessing in Keith's mind, but sometimes it can really be annoying when he gets silly gifts and can't even pretend to be mad because of cute explanations.  
“That doesn’t sound half bad, actually. You really save your gifts with your charismatic speeches”, Keith smiles and reaches to kiss his lover’s lips. “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the headcanon that Shiro can't cook too much hhaha--
> 
> Thank you for reading, hopefully you enjoy reading these short fluff days as much as I enjoy writing them!!


	4. Day 23 and 24

#### December 23rd

Keith is having problems with the concept of morning again. If the person trying to wake him up was anyone else but Shiro, he would probably hit them. His boyfriend knows this, and has witnessed it a few times (Lance could only blame himself, he should know better). But when it’s about Shiro, Keith is willing to sacrifice anything, including his old habits and kicking people who tried to wake him up too early. It’s a little embarrassing for him to admit how different his life would be if he had not met Shiro.

When Shiro is leaving to work, he still has his gift unopened in his hands. Keith kisses him goodbye and whispers, “Hope you like it”, with a wink.  
Shiro hums with clear curiosity, but he really has to rush so he won’t be late, and just answers “I know I will” before quickly leaving.

Keith smiles as he goes to the kitchen to get his package. It’s a chocolate bar, his favourite flavour. There’s also a note. ‘You’re the sweetest thing that I have ever tasted. - Shiro’  
Keith chuckles slightly and shakes his head a little because of the possible (and very likely) hidden meaning behind the words. Every now and then he wonders if Shiro is actually just a dirty old man because of the things he sometimes says, or writes.

 

Shiro opens his gift in his workplace’s parking hall so there won’t be any extra eyes watching what his boyfriend has given. When he sees what’s in the box, he’s really glad of his decision to open it in the car. Keith looks way too good when he’s pole dancing in just tight shorts. How did he get the picture taken of him? Where did he get the shorts? Could he wear them at home too?  
Shiro’s trail of thoughts gets cut short when he sees what’s written behind the picture. ‘See you after work ♡’ Oh. Shiro decides to leave a little early that day to get home in time.

 

#### December 24th

“Sorry, your gift is going to be a little late today”, Shiro confesses when he brings Keith his morning coffee. Keith hums in response.  
“It’s okay. I mean, you’ve been really busy with work. You got the new client, right?”  
“Yeah, it sucks that I have to go to work because of just one client on Christmas Eve, but I get double pay and at least tomorrow’s free so I can look at you the whole day.”  
“Just look? Are you sure you don’t want to do anything else?” Keith lifts an eyebrow, making Shiro laugh.  
“We’ll see. Have a good day”, he wishes and plants a kiss on Keith’s lips before leaving.  
“Oh I know I will”, Keith’s lips curl up in a smile. He has a lot to do before Shiro gets back home.

 

“Matt, I need help. So much of it. I said I’ll be working late because of a new client so I have a little more time than I first thought but is it enough?” Shiro paces back and forth in front of his friend. Matt just smiles as he listens to Shiro’s rambling.  
“Shiro, you have six hours”, Matt promises. “The things you planned shouldn’t take longer than three.”  
“But--”  
“No buts. You have plenty of time. And I’m here to help you. So, let’s get started”, Matt says and pats Shiro’s back before he starts helping his friend with the gift.

 

“Okay, Shiro has a new client so I should have at least five hours to work on this”, Keith explains to Lance who has agreed to help with his gift. They’re walking along the streets, looking for the things Keith needs. He’s really thankful that they have a few day-offs before their show continues, because it gives Keith the opportunity to spend holidays with Shiro. And also time to prepare the last gift of the calendar. On the other hand it really sucks that Shiro has work today, but then again Keith doesn’t have to make up an excuse to go last-minute shopping.  
“Why do you need all of these?” Lance questions as he looks at the list Keith has given him.  
“Don’t make me regret asking for your help”, Keith sighs before explaining, “there’s just this specific thing I planned that needs stuff.”  
“And you couldn’t get these earlier?”  
“I live with him. It would be impossible to hide it all.”  
“True. Oh we should find most of these in the shop nearby”, Lance notices and starts walking a little faster, “let’s go!”

 

Time seems to go way too quickly now that Shiro has a lot to do. He really needs Matt’s help so he wouldn’t make any mistakes or break something just because he’s so nervous.  
“Sorry, I’m such a trainwreck right now”, he admits, “I just need everything to be perfect for him.”  
“Don’t sweat it. I can only imagine how important this is to you”, Matt smiles and nudges Shiro’s side. “We’re all done here and there’s still two hours before you can go home, let’s have lunch.”

 

Keith almost wishes he hadn’t sent Lance home right after they were done with shopping. He’s had to wait for Shiro to come home for almost an hour and it’s agonizing how slowly time passes when he’s so nervous he feels like throwing up.

He’s basically walking in circles when he hears the key turn in the door’s lock and turns to look at it in anticipation. Soon the view is much more nicer than plain wood as the door opens and Keith can see Shiro.  
Shiro lifts his gaze from the door lock to look at his lover with a smile. He has something behind his back, but Keith can’t see what it is.

“Hello, handsome”, Shiro greets and kicks off his shoes with ease, “what’s the occasion?” he asks, looking up and down at Keith’s outfit. Keith is wearing some of Shiro’s favourite things: tight pants and an ugly sweater. The sweater is something Shiro has given to Keith on their first Christmas, and he still likes it way too much. Certainly something people would call an ugly Christmas sweater: it has a festive hippo on and a text ‘happy hippodays’. Shiro will probably never forget the groan Keith let out when he opened his gift and saw the sweater for the first time. 

“The occasion is your last gift of the calendar”, Keith answers. “I knew you would love for me to wear this horrible thing again, so that’s the first part. The second part is in the living room”, he explains and reaches out to take Shiro’s hand. “What are you hiding?”  
“A part of your gift. How about we go to the living room before I show it?” Shiro suggests and earns a nod from Keith, who already starts walking to the right place, giving Shiro time to take off his coat without revealing the gift.

In the living room Keith has set up a table and candle-lit dinner for two.  
“I wanted to re-enact our first date, this time hopefully without food poisoning, and made the food myself”, Keith explains, “I hope it tastes alright.”  
Shiro can’t help but to smile.  
“It’s missing the flowers”, he ends up saying.  
“Well, you’re the one who brought them”, Keith tries not to smile at the memory. Shiro nudges his side and reveals what he hid behind his back.  
“Why break traditions?” he smiles and after getting a vase for the exact replica of a bouquet he got for Keith on their first date sets it on the table. “Shall we eat?”

 

The dinner they eat is so much better than on their first date. The company is as pleasant as it was back then, though. The couple talks about their day and their future plans, every now and then just gazing into each other’s eyes or playing with other’s feet under the table.  
“I wanted to add a little something to this dinner, so I made dessert”, Keith tells and gets up before he disappears to the kitchen. He’s ready to panic, and takes deep breaths while preparing the desserts for them. The most important part of the gift is definitely the most stressful as well.

Meanwhile in the living room Shiro tries not to freak out. Keith’s gift has so far been perfect, and knowing how well Keith can bake, it will most likely end up being more than perfect. He just hopes Keith will like the rest of the gift he’s getting. Shiro’s mental preparation is still unfinished when Keith returns to the living room, clearly nervous about something.  
“So, uh, I hope this is good”, he basically mumbles as he sets down first his own cake, then Shiro’s. Before he can move back to his own place though, Shiro takes his hand without glancing at his dessert, seeing something much more delicious and important in front of him.  
“I’m sure it makes this even more perfect, which should be impossible. With you, though, I feel like anything can happen. Which is why”, he takes a deep breath and gets down on one knee, “Keith, baby, will you give me the honor of calling you my husband?”

Keith looks at Shiro, dumbfounded, before he falls down on his knees with a wide smile and hugs Shiro tightly.  
“Look at the cake”, he says against his lover’s lips and kisses him a few times before allowing Shiro to lift his gaze to the table. Shiro can’t help but laugh a little.  
“Is that a yes?” he asks as he gets down on both his knees so he can hug Keith more easily, and can feel a nod against his skin. On top of his piece of cake is written ‘Will you marry me?’ with frosting.

They exchange their rings, sitting on the floor and laughing. Everything is just perfect.  
“Merry Christmas”, Shiro whispers to Keith’s ear, and Keith smiles.  
“Merry Christmas”, he whispers back before kissing Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was so weird to write for me, who usually makes one-shots hhaha--- I really like this AU and have some ideas for it, maybe you'll see some more in the future now that I've actually written and published something after a few years' break!
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this, and happy holidays! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
